Melanie Flyzik
by troubleinatanktop
Summary: Melanie moves to Baltimore to live with her father and brother, and gets tangled in his group of friends ... four guys in a band called All Time Low. my first.o:
1. This City, So Pretty

"Melanie!"

I whipped my head around to find a man, mid-forties, calling out my name from a crowd of people. A smile swept across my face and I fixed my hoodie.

"Dad, hi," I said as I was pulled into a hug. He took my orange duffel bag from my hand and I kept rolling my beat-up suitcase. I entertained him with stories of my last year of school on the ride to his suburban home.

I stared in awe as he pulled up to a fantastic house. Large windows faced the quiet road, and a huge mahogony door welcomed me.

"Mathew!" my father called as he dropped my bags off at the entrance. "Mel, your room is going to be up the stairs, right down the hall. Are you hungry? You must be tired from your flight." He went ahead into what I assumed was the direction of the kitchen, and I followed him.

As I scanned the refridgerator, a door opened and my brother came into the room.

"Hey, Melanie," he said, hugging me tight.

"Matt! I've missed you."

"We've missed you, too. You're going to love Baltimore," he smiled, pulling away. "Hey, I have some friends down in the basement, why don't you come meet them?"

I was less than enthusastic to move, not that I didn't love being with my dad and brother. I just wanted to settle in before I was bombarded with new people. "In a bit, I'll go down. I want to just drop my things off in my room."

He understood and disappeared again through the door.

Finally just taking a can of Red Bull, I walked back out to the enterance and slung my duffle bag over my shoulder, and with my suitcase also in tow, made my way up the grand stairway. Once upstairs, I mumbled to myself, "right down the hall," where my father told me room would be. I opened the door at the end of the hallway and was successful. A blank white room ; I felt like it was a clean slate.

I sat the energy drink down on the bedside table and flopped back onto the plush bed. I decided just to take a nap, to give myself something to do. Besides, I was tired from the flight from Seattle. Not feeling like opening my bag to find sleeping pants, I just slid my skinny jeans off and climbed into the bed.


	2. Come One, Come All

"Woah!"

My eyes flashed open at the realization that a scranny guy, about my age, was jumping on my bed.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty!" he called, continuing to jump.

"Get the fuck out off my bed," I demanded.

"Oh, fiesty," another guy, with a hair sticking up in odd places, said from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He decided to invite himself into my room, too, leaving behind another two boys in the hall, staring in. One was a bit more muscular than the other, but they both seemed like tough dudes. They caught me staring and crack smiles - Oh, they didn't seem too tough anymore.

"I'm Alex," Mr. Odd Hair Placement said. "Monkey boy is Jack." He pointed to his friend, still standing on my bed.

"I told you, Jacko. Get off, or I will seriously injure you." My growling seemed to do the trick, and he hopped off and went to go stand by Alex.

"I'm Rian," one called from the doorway.

"I'm Zack," the buffer of the two said. He was still smiling, and he stept into the room, and Rian followed.

"Why are you all in my room?"

Alex decided to speak for the group. "Matt told us his sister was moving in."  
"His _twin_ sister," added Jack.  
"We were hoping you were hot," Alex finished off.  
"You kind of are," went Rian.

"All of you, OUT!"

My brother walked through the door, and laughed when he saw his friends. "Uh, Mel, these are my friends -"

"I met the creepers already, thanks," I cut him off. They all seemed perfectly comfortable, chilling in my bedroom. I decided to get out of bed, finally.

"WOAH, MEL! Back under the sheets, please!" Matt said as I stept onto the floor. I realized I was just in my undies. I looked up to the faces of the four friends, and their eyes were basically popping out of their heads.

"Oh my God, have you never seen a girl in a bikini? This is no diffrent." I shook my head and put my feet into my skinny jeans, and pulled them up my legs. I left the zipper and button open, and just decided to try and push them out of my bedroom.

"We're not going anywhere," Zack said, feet planted firmly to the ground. I think that was the first real thing he said to me, no counting his name.

"Yea, we're not leaving our new friend Melanie," Jack told me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off, and sighed.

"Seriously, guys? I'm not in the mood," I announced, crossing my arms over my chest.

Matt spoke up. "Mel, dinner is in half an hour, alright? Just be down." He walked out of my room, annoyed with my attitude.

"Guess I'll be seeing you in half an hour?" Jack pointed out, beaming.

"Leave!" I told him a final time, with a shove. The rest of the crew trailed out behind him.

-

"Sorry I'm already leaving, Melanie, what with you just getting here. It's an emergency, I'll be back as soon as possible." My dad kissed my forehead, his eyes tired. I had just come down the stairs, for my first dinner in Baltimore, and he was already gone?

"I completly understand, Dad. Don't worry about it," I smiled up at him.

He fixed his tie. "Mathew can show you around the town tomorrow, if you'd like."

"What?" Matt called from the kitchen, overhearing.

We both laughed, and my dad took his briefcase off the dining room table. "I love you, kid. I'll see you soon." With that, he walked out the front door.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, where I was greeted by three boys, Rian, Alex and Matt, at barstools. Jack was staring blankly at the refridgerator, and Zack was fiddling with the stove. I scanned the scene and decided to walk over to Zack, seeing as he had bothered me the least so far.

"Need some help there?" I offered, lightly touching his elbow. His head whipped, in surprise. He chuckled.

"Yeah... How do you 'pre-heat to 450 degrees'?" He held up the red bag of frozen chicken nuggets in his left hand.

I grinned and pushed a few buttons, successfully setting the oven up.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Mhm," was my reply.

He got two pans, already wrapped in aluminum foil, from off the counter. I opened the bag, and helped him set out the chicken nuggets.

"Mickey shaped?" I observed.

"Duh!" Matt answered.

I shook my head, knowing it was going to be quite an adventure to be living around these kids. 


	3. Stay Awake

"Hey," someone whispered, warm breath tickling my ear. I rolled onto my side, slightly opening my eyes. Zack's face was inches from mine.

"Hey," I quietly replied.

"You fell asleep, Mel. It's three in the morning," he informed me as I sat up on the couch. He was squating on the floor in front of me. We had watched a movie after our chicken nugget dinner.

"Three in the morning? Zack, go home," I told him, my hand shaking his shoulder.

He laughed softly. "All the guys fell asleep, too. I had to text their moms, and tell them we were spending the night."

I turned my head, and noticed that he was right. Alex and Matt had fallen asleep on the other couch, and Jack was curled up on the floor. Zack stood up, and I directed my attention back to him. "Oh, aren't you just the nicest guy in the world?" I chuckled.

He shrugged and smiled, but didn't respond to my remark. He was coming off to be my favorite of my brother's friends; the least obnoxious, the most acceptable. I decided to make an effort to at least make one friend here in Baltimore.

"Tired?" I asked him.

He shook his head. 

"Me neither, " I agreed, and pulled myself up off the couch. "Kitchen?"

He followed me, silently. 

xxx

"So are you going to be going to Dulaney?"

"Is that the high school here?"

The corners of his mouth turned up as he made invisible circles on the granite countertop. "It is."

"Then I guess I am. Starting Monday. Do you go there, too?"

"Nah," he shook his head, his eyes looked up at me through his shaggy dirty blonde hair. "I graduated last year."

"Oh, that's too bad." He lifted his head as I said this. "It would have been nice to have at least one friend." We both smiled; I looked down at my fingers when I realized how pretty his eyes were. I think I was starting to fall for him. But how? I barely knew him. I didn't even want to get involved with anyone in Baltimore!

I think he sensed my awkwardness and shifted, causing me to come back to reality.

"So ... Why are you here?"

"Wow, you sure sound like you enjoy spending time with me," I scarcastically replied, in a harsh tone.

"You know what I mean," he said, lightly grabbing hold of my wrists. I was kind of surprised, seeing as he came of as a shy guy.

"Why am I in Baltimore?" I asked myself. "My mom is getting remarried."

"You don't like her fiance?"

"No, he's a really nice guy. Just... he has two daughters, they're nine and eleven, and it's just..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yea. You just don't want to be part of a totally new family."

"Right. I thought I'd give living with my dad and Matt a try."

"Seems like a good enough answer," He said, nodding. Processing, I supposed. I didn't want to think about it too much.

"Do you want to go to my room?"

"Sure," he replied, never taking his eyes off my wrists.

xxx

"Woah, nice one, Merrick," I heard as I woke up. Sunshine was pouring in through my open curtains. It was then that I realized I had a pair of arms wrapped around me. Alex was pushing his shoulder, and he just snuggled closer to my back in response. "Go away," he mumbled.

"Gross, man, that's my sister," Matt said.

"Go away, both of you. Nothing happened," I told them, my eyes still not wanting to open. I heard someone else come into the room, and suddenly there was another body on the bed.

"Jaaaack," Zack said. His arms loosened their grip so there was only one arm under me, and he half-rolled over, so he was flat on his back.

"Melanie, seriously? You haven't even been here a full twenty-four hours," Matt scolded. "Dad won't be too happy to hear about this."

"Matt, nothing happened. We fell asleep here, because you losers were asleep downstairs," I shot back.

"Zack, can you please get away from my girl?" Jack's annoying voice said from above.

"Get off my bed!" I semi-shouted, kicking from under m sheets, which caused him to jump off. "Are you guys going to just do this every day, and bother the fuck out of me to wake me up?" 

"Yea," Matt said, as a "Pretty much," came from Alex, and Jack said something along the lines "Of course, I like seeing you in the morning." Zack said nothing, rubbing his eyes.

"All of you, get out."

Alex, Jack and Matt trailed out, and I turned to Zack.

"You too, big guy. I need to get dressed."

He smiled and stretched his arms over his head. "Alrighty then." He got out from under my comforter and walked out. "Later, Mel," he called over his shoulder, shutting the door.

I sighed and fell onto my pillow. 


	4. She Was The Muse

"Mel, you're going to be late!" Matt called up the stairs.

"Shut up, I said I'm going!" I yelled back, as I unzipped my suitcase, which I still hadn't unpacked. My tote bag was folded up inside, so I just pulled it out and tossed in my wallet and my set of house keys. I speed-walked over to Matt's pig sty of a room and swipped a couple of pens from his desk, and a notebook.

"Alright, let's go," I told him as I bounced down the stairs, sneakers still in hand. He was already halfway out the door.

xxx

"Melanie, please take a seat next to Sean. Sean, raise your hand," said the bird-like English teacher. A boy with black swooshy hair raised his hand, and I made my way to the empty desk next to his.

"Hey," he said, once I tossed my bag onto the desk.

"Hey," I replied, not even looking up. I fished in my bag and check my phone; two new texts. One from my brother, one from an unknown number. Ms. Finnlayson clapped her hands for attention, so I didn't get to check my messsages.

"Class, I want you each to look to the person next to you. This is going to be your partner for the next project. You are to write a series of poems in the form of a brief biography of your partner's life." She slapped a stack of papers on a girl's desk, and the girl took one and passed the pile around. Looking over the paper, I realized she had majorly understated the assingment. She was basically asking us to write an encyclopedia.

"Amy, you're going to be working with Samantha," she said to two girls in the front. She began pairing people off, even though we could all figure it out on our on. "Jackson with Kyle, Caleb with Jenna, Anthony and Isabelle ..." Sean was my partner. He seemed intresting enough, so it wouldn't be too hard.

"So, should we like get together after school?" he asked, once the teacher was finished.

"What?" I asked, not really catching his statement. I was still holding my phone inside my bag.

"Like for the project. We should get started. Do you want to do something after school?" He clarified. I watched his lip ring bob with each word he spoke.

"Sure, that sounds good. Where?"

"We can go over to Betty's. It's a burger place like, five minutes away," he informed me. I honestly was in no mood to start a project that forced me to get to know someone, but I promised my mom I'd try in school over here.

"Ohkay, cool," I answered with a slight smile, so he wouldn't think I was a total bitch. I mean, I was, but... whatever. I redirected my attention to my phone.

Matt: _Mel, I can't pick you up from school today, I need to be somewhere. I'm sending one of the guys, because Dad wouldn't let me let you walk home alone. _

Unknown: _Hey Melanie! It's Jack. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to pick you up from school today. I have a surprise for you. :D_

I texted Matt back that it was fine, and only saved Jack's number. What a weirdo.

"Hey, Sean?"

His head lifted from whatever he was scribbling down. "Yea, Melanie?"

"I'm sorry, I can't work on the project today after school. Something's up. Maybe we can work on it later tonight, or tomorrow?"

He nodded in understanding. "Sure. Here, take my number, and just let me know when's a good time." He took the liberty of writing his phone number on my assisgment sheet.

xxx

My tote bag was heavy compared to the near-empty sack it was when I left the house that morning. Now, it was holding two textbooks and I was not a happy camper.

Walking out the main doors, I had my phone in hand, ready to text Jack about where I should meet him, when I heard a screeching noise from the front of the school. My head whipped up and I saw a black old-school convertible completly swerve around to be next to the sidewalk. The car started beeping furiously. "Meeeeeeelanie!" I heard, in an undeniable voice. Of course. Kids were looking at the car, and the screaming, beeping driver. I bounded over to the car and sheilded my face.

"Jack, do you even have a liscense?" I asked him before opening the door.

"You worry too much. Get in. We've got things to do," he told me, motioning for me to get in. I reluctantly hopped in the car, and definatly strapped in my seat belt. After a cranking up the music to an old Blink-182 song, Jack got the car going again at a reckless speed.

Soon enough, we showed up at a nice house. Not too grand, but big and cozy-looking. I was desperate to get out of that car, so I basically jumped out. Jack didn't bother locking the convertible, and he walked right up to the front door and opened it. I followed behind.

"Hey, Mrs. Dawson!" He called into the house. Before even getting a response, he opened a white door that looked like a closet in the front hall. It actually led down to the basement, where a whole lot of noise was being made.

I went down the stairs, and the noise stopped. Alex had a guitar strapped to his body, and so did Zack. Rian was holding drumsticks mid-air.

"Jack, did you drive her here?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Yea," he responded casually, and picked up a guitar that was lying by the worn-in couch.

"Melanie, are you alright?" Alex questioned, concerned.

"Does he even have a liscence?" I replied.

Rian laughed. "It got suspended in November. He drives like a fucking maniac. We never let him drive the van."

"Van?" I picked up.

"We're kind of a band." Jack said, like it was no big deal. I connected the dots and it seemed to make sense.

"Wait, so Matt's like your manager?" I said, mostly to myself. I never really asked what he did, but I knew he worked for a record company. He loved music, but he didn't really have any talent himself.

"Yup," Jack said, popping the 'p.'

"Thanks for telling me," I told them, and went to go sit on the couch. "Why am I here?"

Zack took this one. "Matt had to go to some meeting over at the record company. He knew you didn't have a car yet, and he asked us to pick you up. Rian was _supposed_ to be the one driving," he explained, with a little bit of a glare at Rian.

"Hey! Jack said he was going that way anyway, so he could pick you up on his way over," Rian defended himself.

"Of course I could pick her up! I always have time for Mel," Jack said, ginning like an idiot. My face expression was definatly of the 'Are you kidding me?' variety.

They got back to practicing, and I opened up one of my text books to start math homework. From what I heard, they were pretty good.


	5. But I Want One More Taste

**A/N Hey! Sorry it's been a bit since I've posted. **

**Reviews make me happy. (:**

"Good practice, guys," Alex told the room just as Rian's cymbols died out. He went up the stairs with Jack, probably to get food or water. Rian announced that he was going to the bathroom, which left Zack in the basement with me.

"You know, you're like really good," I said as he laid his bass atop a ping-pong table set up in the center of the room. He smiled and walked over to sit next to me on the couch.

"So you liked it?"

I grinned. "I did indeed."

He leaned in close and said, "Good," in a slightly lower voice.

He was leaning in to talk, and my mind just went crazy. It was like there were flashing lights going off and screaming to accompany each flash. I barely even knew this kid. It was as if someone was pinching me over and over, or if I had just stepped into a warm ocean. I was feeling so many diffrent things I just didn't know what to do.

Before he got a chance to pull away, I felt my neck crane it self out ever so slightly. I just wasn't thinking. My lips ended up on Zack's. I felt him tense up, but I somehow lifted my hand to rest on this tricep and he relaxed, his hands cradling my head. It felt unreal. If I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to guess how long we stayed like that. It felt like an eternity, but I knew it couldn't havebeen more than a few minutes, because we heard someone and pulled away.

"Woahhhhh!" a voice said from the doorway. It was Rian, back from the bathroom. He turned around and went back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, as I started to process everything that had happened in such a short period of time.

"Mel?" he said. I turned to face him onced more, and he brought his forehead to touch mine. "Please don't be."

At that, I just melted. I felt like a stack of pancakes that had warm butter just spreading all over them, dripping and never seeming to run out. I didn't even know what to think. Apparently he sensed my shock, and he just smiled. He took the lead now, pulling my body closer, and rested his incredibly tender lips on mine. I swear, it was electric.

We finally pulled away, simply staring at each other.

"Holy shit," he whispered. I think he was talking to himself, but that was exactly how I was feeling, too. Just ... holy shit.


	6. Steetrat Night Life

The next few days were uneventful. I went to school and came home, did homework and ate. I had gotten to know Sean pretty well, my partner for that English project. He was a really sweet guy, and a cutie at that. I didn't go with Matt to any of the band's practices, even though he had invited me everyday after he picked me up from school. I was dying inside to see Zack again, but I didn't want to make it awkward for anyone else that would be there. I didn't know if he had told any of the guys about us kissing, but my brother hadn't said anything about it yet, so I hoped not.

"Hey, Mel," Matt called as the front door heaved open. I looked up from my science text book. Behind him came Rian and Jack.

"Hey guys," I said as they came into the kitchen.

"Melanie! I've missed you! Where have you been?" Jack squeezed me. I didn't answer and just giggled. Rian high-fived me from across the counter.

"Mel, what's up?"

"Ah, not much, Rian. Science," I replied, motioning to my text book.

"What?" Jack yelped, letting go of me. "It's Friday night. Why are you studying? You're way cooler than that, Mel."

I chuckled ... I was, and I knew it. I felt arrogant, but I really didn't have anything better to do. Who was I going to hang out with? I hadn't made any friends in Baltimore besides Sean, and he was forced to get to know me.

"Why don't you come out with us tonight?" Rian suggested. Matt shot him a 'Please tell me you didn't just suggest that' look, but Rian ignored it.

"No, it's alright. I have things to do."

Jack reached over and shut my text book.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You have nothing better to do. Come on, Mel. Get out. You're like antisocial." Rian told me.

"I am not!"

Matt sighed. "Seriously, Mel. You might as well come with us tonight. You haven't done anything exciting in Baltimore yet."

I looked to each of their faces and took a deep breathe. "What are you guys doing to do tonight?"

"Partaaaaaay!" Jack screamed, lifting his hands above his head and shaking his hips.

I smiled. I was a party girl.

Rian and Matt started clapping at the sight of my smile. "Come on, we're leaving at nine," Rian told me. I glanced over to the oven and saw it was about seven.

"What should I wear?"

"Something chill," Rian said.

"Something hot," Jack added.

"Not too hot. Something extremly covered up," Matt rebuttled.

I lifted myself off the barstool and brought my text book to my chest. "I'll see you at nine, then?" The guys agreed and I began to leave the kitchen, to go up and get ready. Girls need time.

"Oh, are we going to go shower now?" Jack called from the kitchen. I laughed to myself and ignored him.


	7. The Party Scene

"Melanie, are you sure you don't want to go change into something else?" Matt asked for the third time.

"She's fine, God! Matt, your sister isn't fourteen. Let her live," Jack defended me. He put an arm around my shoulder but I shrugeed it off.

"Let's go, kids!" Rian called from the open doorway. He was unlocking his dirty SUV. We walked out of the door and Matt locked it. Jack opened the back door and I slid in, leaving Matt shotgun.

We pulled up to a huge home, with an incredible front lawn that was jam packed with cars. I followed the guys up the slight hill that led to the house. The front door was wide open and I was greeted by the typical party scene; pumping music, red plastic cups and obvious raging hormones.

"Hey!" someone shouted above the music. Two guys were exchanging half-arm handshake hug things with Rian and Jack.

Rian put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Melanie," he introduced me. The guys smiled. "I'm Riley," the one with super-straight black hair said as he brushed his cheek against mine. "This is Evan." His friend in the yellow v-neck also brushed cheeks with me.

"We'll see you around, then?" Evan winked. I simply smiled in response.

"Don't get with him. He's a creep," Matt whispered in my ear. I nodded in understanding.

Our little group was continuing to make its way through the crowd. I kept getting introduced to people, and everyone seemed nice. There were guys looking at me, which was fine. Baltimore guys tend to be to my liking.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Rian announced, and he went over to a really pretty girl with brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She was with another girl who waved, and we all waved back. "That's Jenna," Jack said into my ear. "The girl whose pants Rian is trying to get into is Kara." "She's pretty," I observed.

Matt went to go do his own thing, too, leaving me with Jack. We decided to go over to the kitchen in hopes of getting drinks. Just as Jack was mixing something for me, I felt a big, strong hand come around my waist. I looked up to see a guy, about my brother's age, grinning down at me.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" he slurred. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Melanie," I managed to get out. I looked over at Jack and he was preoccupied, talking to someone, drink mixing on pause.

"Well, Melanie, how would you like to go upstairs and check out the rest of the house?" He leaned in closer. The 'creeper' siren was going off in my head and I just wanted to get out of the ugly situation at hand.

"No, it's fine. I'm good," I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. There was no use.

"Come on, babe," he said, bringing his nose to touch the side of my face. His grip on me tightened and I was really uncomfortable.

"Really, I'm good." I pushed my hands against his chest but it was useless. Jack was nowhere to be found now. How could he just leave me like that?

The guy whose name I still did not know decided to ignore my struggling and pushed his lips onto mine. It was a gross and sloppy kiss, seeing as he was clearly drunk and was slightly off. I kept trying to push him away with my hands and free myself from his iron grasp, but nothing worked. In the midst of all of this confusion, was there really no one looking at us? The guy started to put a finger inside my shorts, on my hipbone. I really don't know what he was trying to do, because it was just awkward. He continued kissing me.

"Hey!" someone shouted near us. I couldn't see who it was, considering my face was being smushed into the basically-rapist's.

"Hey, back off, man," I heard a familiar stern voice say as a hand came into view.

"Woah, bro, leave," the guy said, still holding me.

"I think she wants _you_ to leave," said my savior.

"How do you know what she wants? Back off," he brought his lips back down forcefully to mine and I still couldn't push him off. Suddenly there was no body pressed up against mine, but I knew it couldn't be from my attempt. I saw Zack there, holding the guy by the back of his neck.

"Seriously, man, back the fuck off," Zack told him. The guy didn't like being told this, apparently, and decided to strike a punch at Zack. He missed, but this only annoyed his more. Zack threw a punch at his jaw and the guy doubled over onto the floor. He stepped over the body and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You ohkay?" he whispered with kind eyes.

I nodded, unable to fully take in what had just happened. Zack put an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the house. He led me to an empty area on the lawn, and we sat down.

"Melanie," he said after a few minutes. His knees were close to his neck and his arms just kind of sat on top. I was sitting close enough to feel his body heat, not just because I liked him but because I was scared out of my mind. I didn't reply.

"I bet you want to get out of here," he observed. I nodded.

He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I didn't let go as he led me to what I assumed was his car, a shiny black Civic. He opened the door for me and I climbed in.


	8. Mixed Feelings Of Elation

We drove in basic silence. Zack tried to make conversation, asking me things like, "So how is school going for you?" or "Made any new friends here in Baltimore yet?" I gave short, sharp answers ("Fine" and "No"). He pulled into one of four parking spaces in front of a small royal blue building, with window. I followed him up to the window.

"Mel, do you want anything?"

I looked inside the shack and saw menus hanging from the ceiling, promoting milkshakes and fries. "Sure. I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Two chocolate shakes, please," Zack said to the young teen girl behind the counter who clearly didn't want to be there. He handed to girl a few bills and she went to a side of the shack to start preparing the blender. We waited in silence, too, just like in the car.

"Here you go," she said, ploping too Styrofoam cups in front of us. She stuck two red straws in the lids and Zack thanked her. He handed me my milkshake and we started to walk down to the car.

"Melanie," he said quietly, taking a sip of his shake. We were sitting on the sidewalk, our back leaning against his Civic. I didn't answer him for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Zack?" I finally spoke.

"Yea?" I felt his eyes on my face but I couldn't turn to look at him.

"Thanks. For everything you've done for me. For tonight, the shake and that back at the party. And even for just being a friend on my first night in town," I told him slowly, thinking about my words. W both took long swigs of our milkshakes.

"Hey, Melanie?" he asked.

"Yea?" This time I looked at him. He was staring at his straw.

"Why did you kiss me on Monday?"

That really was not expected. I didn't know how I should respond, so I bought myself time by taking a sip.

"Honestly, Zack, I don't know why I kissed you on Monday. I just really wanted to."

He turned his face so that we were both looking at each other.

"Mel, I think I really like you, but I don't know why," he confessed. My stomach filled with butterflies, as if I wasn't already feeling strange. I figured I might as well let him know.

"Zack, I know that I really like you. You make me feel electric," my voice almost a whisper.

"Electric?" he smiled.

"Yea, electric." I couldn't help but smile, too.

Zack put his cup to the side and turn his body. Slowly, he brought his face closer and closer to mine. It was all as if life was in slow motion, but before I knew it, I was kissing Zack. It was the most incredible feeling in the whole world. We stayed like that for quite a while, that the girl from behind the counter actually turned off the neon light in the window and locked up the shack. As we continued, the kiss Zack and I were sharing just kept on growning more and more passionate. I eventually made my way into his lap and we just couldn't get enough of each other.

A car honked at us as it drove down the road, and through open windows teenage boys were screaming, "Get some!" "Woooo!" "Oh yeaaaa!"

We both laughed and I buried my head in the Zack's neck in embarassment. He stroked my hair.

"Melanie, I bet it's pretty late. We should get going," he said to me, his breath tickling my ear. I pulled myself off his lap and stood up, and smoothed out my tank top. Zack got up, too, and opened the passanger door to his car, allowing me to get in.

Once he turned the car on, we realized it was 1:27 A.M.

"Don't worry about it," he told me. "They're probably still partying."

"Probably," I agreed.

He turned on the radio to a softcore rock song I'd never heard before. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and that hand he used to turn on the radio ended up holding mine. This time the silence was pleasent.


	9. Got Your Picture, I'm Coming With You

"Ohkay, thank you so much. Yes, see you at three. Bye," Matt said into the phone that had been glued to his ear for quite some time now.

"What was that about?" I asked, sticking a piece of bread in the toaster.

"I just had to set up a photo shoot. Our photographer flaked out and moved to Brazil with his girlfriend. What the fuck, man. She wasn't even that pretty," he ranted. I snickered at his attitude towards the situation.

"Why don't you come with us, Mel?"

I took a container of cream cheese out of the refridgerator and found a knife in the silverware drawer.

"Nah, it's alright. I have some homework to do."

"Mel, it's Saturday. You haven't been out for a while. Why don't you come?" he nagged. "Zack'll be there," he cooed. I blushed. The guys had figured out that Zack and I had something going, and they were all bothering us about it. Well, they bothered Zack and I was bothered by Matt, because I hadn't really seen them all since the party.

"It's already..." I glanced at the clock. "Two. I don't have time to get ready. Don't worry about it, really."

"Don't worry about what?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, tell Mel she needs to leave the house."

"Melanie, I think Mathew is right. You should get out, see the city. It's not right a seventeen year old girl is spending her Saturday studying," my dad said as he unloaded the dishwasher. "Neither of you kids could do this?"

We didn't bother to answer his question. I sighed deeply and left to change.

xxx

"Let's go, girl," Matt told me as he left the car. I followed him into a house similar to ours. He rang the door bell and I fiddled with my bangs.

"Mathew, hi!" welcomed a tall woman with a short, choppy haircut.

"Hi, Mrs. Merrick," he replied, hugging the lady.

"You must be Melanie!" she exclaimed, bringing me in for a hug. "I'm Zachary's mom."

"It's great to meet you," I smiled.

"You too. I've heard so much about you," she said, ushering us into the home. She led the way into the living room where Rian, Jack and Zack were clustered on a couch, watching a football game.

"Yo!" Matt announced our arrival. The guys all stood up to greet him with those guy hugs, half-arm things.

"Melanie!" Jack squeezed me. Rian and I brushed cheeks. When Jack finally let go, Zack came over and hugged me.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin pulling on his lips.

"Hey," I answered, reluctantly pulling away. He smelled so good, like what a man would smell like.

"Where's Gaskank?" Matt inquired.

"Picking up Maria," Rian answered, flopping back on the couch.

"Maria?" I repeated.

"Wait, Maria, as in the song girl, Maria? Maria The Whore?" Zack kept on.

Rian shot him a look. "She's not a whore! She was just a stripper, and it wasn't even for that long," Rian defended her. Jack bursted out laughing and we had to, too.

xxx

"Jack, can you bend your leg a bit more? Yes, yes, there. Now Rian, just move your hand a bit to to the left... no, no, the other left. Yes, there. Good." The photographer dictated. The boys were hanging around an abandoned parking lot in downtown Baltimore in nothing but tighty-whiteys.

"Thank you, boy. Just a few more shots," he called out to the scene.

The photography crew started a slow clap and soon the rest of the people in the area started clapping, too. The guys dispursed towards the food table, and Matt trailed over, too. I felt awkward just standing on my own, so I went to go talk to them.

"Hey, that was great," I said upon arrival.

"Thanks," they said collectively, ripping apart muffins and bagels.

"After we get these editted and printed, they'll be out in time for the next tour," Matt informed them.

"Cool," Alex mumbled, downing a plastic cup of orange juice.

"Tour?" I asked, eyes widening.

"Yea, tour," Rian told me. He had gotten a pair of shorts from somewhere and was putting them on.

"A month and a half, coast to coast," Matt enlightened me, grinning like an idiot. He seemed so proud. He glanced down at his watch. "Oh, hey, I have to go. I have a meeting at Hopeless. Mel, come on, I've got to take you home."

"She can stay with us!" Zack let him know quickly.

"Yea, I love her! She can always stay with us." Jack added.

"Oh... kay. Are you sure?" Matt asked slowly.

"Of course. Don't worry, we'll take good care of your baby sister," Alex assured him.

"Ohkay then. I have to go, but call me if anything, alright?" Matt precautionally told the group.

"Just go," I laughed. Zack put an arm around my shoulders and I felt like I was floating.

As Matt was walking about, a girl with dark, curly hair walked past him and he looked her up and down. She paid him no attention, and just walked over to over to our group and attached herself to Alex.

"Guys, this is Maria," Alex introduced her, with a new smudge of cherry red lipstick on his cheek.

"Hi, Maria," we all greeted in union like a kindergarten class. She just smiled in response.

"Alright. Shall we go?" Rian asked. We agreed, and Jack thought it was acceptable to stuff five muffins in his underwear. The boys gathered their clothes and things, and we all piled into Rian's SUV.


	10. MAJOR UPDATE

Hey guys!

I am truly, truly sorry that I haven't been updating this, because at one point I was getting some great feedback. Over the summer I was working on the story and posting pretty frequently.

Lately, I've been getting e-mails about people adding this to their favorites or alerts, and I'd first off like to say thanks, knowing that people actually like this means a whole lot to me. Secondly - this is for everyone, not just the new kiddos - I'd like to let you all know that I went ahead and moved this story over to Mibba.

For those of you who don't know, it's just another website, similar to FanFiction. To be honest, I'm not sure what got me to make the move, but I like it better over there. It's just easier for publishing purposes. They also send e-mail notifications, just like on here, when a story is updated. I felt like I had read all the fanfics over here, so when I saw a link on Tumblr to a story over there, I went to check it out. They've got some great things over there, if you're feeling the way I was, so I'd suggest for you to just look around. I'm the kind of person who always has to be reading, who likes experiencing diffrent authors' styles and diffrent, original plots. It's just really another source to fulfill the craving.

By no means do I want you to think you have to go ahead and sign up for the story notifications on Mibba. If you like my story, please feel free to. I'm posting it because I want to show it to people and see how you all are responding to how I write, what I'm writing about. The story is still going by the same name, 'Melanie Flyzik,' and I'm using the same username over there, 'troubleinatanktop.'

I really hope all of you are doing well, since I haven't talked to a lot of you in a while. If you'd like, feel free to e-mail me or write in my ask (on Tumblr), I'm always here for questions or comments, or just to talk.

Thank you all so much for your continued support, and I wish you only the best with your own projects.

3

Laura Elizabeth.

- Tumblr: .com

- Mibba link to 'Melanie Flyzik' : .com/read/309159/Melanie-Flyzik/


End file.
